Generally in a large number of enterprises, lot numbers are assigned to products (commodities), to carry out quality control or the like of the products. The lot number is a number assigned to the quantity of a particular item manufactured during one manufacturing process. The lot number is quantitatively assigned depending on physical or chemical attributes (viscosity, pH, etc.). For example, a lot number is assigned to a part produced by one part producing process (manufacturing process).
In the prior art, however, each of the enterprises assigns a lot number independently. When the enterprises are consolidated by way of example, therefore, there has been an inconvenience that lot numbers must be integrated between the enterprises each time.
In the prior art, a lot number assigned to a product is not controlled by correlating with a purchaser of the product. Therefore, each of the enterprises cannot grasp a transaction channel of the product that has been sold. On the other hand, there has been an inconvenience that a purchaser (a client, etc.) of the product cannot also grasp a proper manufacturing channel of the product that has not been purchased yet, for example.
An object of the present invention is to provide a commodity control system for improving such disadvantages of the prior art and particularly, carrying out commodity quality control among a plurality of enterprises, and further controlling a proper commodity manufacturing process and distribution process, and to provide a medium having commodity control data recorded thereon.